


Sleeping Demons

by KeriYagami2323



Category: King of Fighters, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Belly Expasion, Belly Rubs, Blindfolds, Branding, Cum Inflation, Demonic Possession, Demons, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Futanari Transformion, Gore, Lactation, Language, Possible (more likely) Incest, Possible Character Death, Sadism, Sexaul content, Teasing, Violence, completely original, extreme masochism, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely re-edited so I can make more sense of the storyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My First Long-Lasting Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i don't own iori yagami, or Leona Heirdern or any of the characters of SNK, KOF, Fatal Fury, etc. but i own kiori yagami, Shitsu Nawaguri and Aisuro Yakute and other charecters I think of  
> anything events, persons, places, objects and etc. are all a coincidence and of the author's imagination

"hey Kiori! We have an invitation!" Aisuro yells to me "Oh, where is it exactly?" I ask before she went to the high-end. "The King of Fighters Tournament." She sounded confused "Let me see that." I said looking at the paper "King of Fighters Tournament! Really!!" I heard Shitsu squeal in excitement. "You know about it?" I asked her and she nods. Aisuro just went ahead and hugged her tightly "Someone's excited." She smiled simply. Man, I love these two Aisuro is 22 years old she's the tallest out of the three of us like 6'3" very kind and energetic, Red, spiky hair. She's like girls and women only men is not an interesting thing with her, so she's dating me and Shitsu at the same time. She's a nice size of DD which I love to taste. She's strong and strong-willed but is easily angered. 

Shitsu is the oldest out of the three us with the age of 26 but she is very childish for her age, which is cute every time, She's 5'6" purple long hair. Can do some spells that even I have never heard of. She is also a lesbian as well with a Size C rack but not much to complain about. very quiet and reserved until this recent pop-up as well as very lazy but extremely smart. "So are we entering?" She ask me in a way I couldn't resist. "Ok, we'll go." I said in a motherly tone "How long till it start Aisu? and where is it at?" I asked "In Brazil! Awesome!!' She said trying to trap her excitement "in about two weeks." She answered the other question "In order to train we must go to Brazil because you need to get used to the environment around there ok? So, get your things packed." I said going to my room "You want to take that off?" Shitsu asked. "Take what off? My hoodie? why?" I looked at her ""Don't you think you can go in another style?" She suggest "Another style? what do you suggest?" I stood there "Aisu!!! She wants it!" She yelled to her "I'm right here hon! So you want it now, be right back." She said disappearing into the room and Shitsu goes behind her "Wait here!" She said than ran down the hall "You'll fall!" I warned then she did "You jinxed me!" She yelled "heheheh just my predictions are right." I said walk to the couch daydreaming about my past life. 'Damn, I wonder how long this one will last.' I said with triumph 'This is our 5th year together' I smile *flashback* I was seven years old and like most kids my age I was giggly and smiles till I made the stupid mistake to go after a ball and well this is how it all started. "Hey Kiori-Chan! You want to play a game!" My old friend said "Sure, Noi! What are we playing?" I asked beaming "Catch! I'll win it this time!" he said "This time? ha-ha fine good luck." I laughed then grabbed a big bouncy ball to make it easier on him. "No going easy sir." I taunt tossed it to him. We both came from a family of assassins and fighters not really ordinary catch. He out of nowhere just hurled it over me. I still wasn't able to jump up 7 feet yet but still I tried and completely missed it. "I'll get it! Just stay here!" I told him running after it, he followed me anyway. "Not letting you get hurt on my account." he said running little faster to finally get it but we didn't realize that we were right in the middle of some drug trade with two people a man and a women. "Kids? you brought kids along?" He said "They're not even mine! What are you doing?" she looked at him in confusion. We tried to run off, but he grabbed us both. "You two aren't going anywhere!" He screams "What the hell?" She came to us and grabbed his arm to let one of us go. "These two saw what's going on. What if they tell?" He was getting paranoid "Know what? I don't think they even understand what's going on." She pushed him off of us to the wall but the guy took her a tossed her to the ground hard. I remember the women really well. she had black hair with white ends looked in her early 20's pretty tall (only 5'6") and she was part of the same crew he is. "Damn, what strength he has. What are you planning to do with them?" She asked again "You ask way to much questions." He said and with no warning shot her in the back "Now, Let's see. You seem like a greatthing to fuck." He smiles picking me up but Noi came up and kicked him in the face "What's your deal?! All we did just bump into you!" He said while he stumbled a bit letting me go.. I jump out of his hand and hid behind Noi "look just go I'll handle him!" He said to me "What?! No I'm staying here with you!" I yelled out. *Cuts off by Shitsu and it's her POV* "Hey, Wake up in there!" I yell for the seventh time. "If you don't get up I'll freeze you awake." I said to her "What?!" She snapped out it. "The outfit is ready for you to wear. You wanna see it or be surprised?" I asked her and she took the latter "Aisuro! Let's get going!" I said with a smile, she walks in the room with a small bag, yellow shaded sunglasses and Kiori's chained scythe (basically a whole chain with a scythe blade on the end. It's hard to use but she uses it with ease) "You want to take that? heheh someone grown attached." I said to her "No, We wanna win so why not use everything we have?" She said giving it to her "That is true. I just wanna have fun! and meet my idol." I said "if you decide to stop being lazy and actually fight someone." She shrugged. "Bitch hush!" I said then picked up my bag. "Fast way or human way." I asked then smirks "Fast way." they both said. "OK." I said then we warped out of course at the wrong location "Wrong place." I said "try again" Kiori told me "alright>" I just replied then warped again "Uh, This is China." Aisu says pointing at the Great Wall. "I KNOW THAT!!" I scream "Just think of the location like I told you before." Kiori said ever so calmly "Ok I'll try it again! Thanks for the advice....again." I just said shaking my head. "No problem, calm down and think of wear to go and when you got the image in your head. Bam go right to it." She said to me. "Ok,one more time!!" I said then finally after ten more fails we made it there.


	2. Brazil babes!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where these three meet Team Ikari. Things take a different turn in here....but not spoiling that part though or at least I think so

*Kiori's POV*  
  


"Nice job." I said "Yay!!! Brazil!!" Aisuro exclaimed jumping up and down. "There's that energetic you." I sighed, then smiles "Well, look all around you. it's beautiful here and I always wanted to go here!" She said hugging me ever so tightly. "Ok, I got the picture." I said then I noticed everyone was looking at me only. "W-why is everyone staring at me like that? Did you do something Shitsu?" I asked her and she just smiles "You're so cute in your new costume!!" She winks at me. "Wait what?!" I jumped at those words. "Aisu what do I look like?" I asked her "Hmm, well you are wearing a red and orange-lined corset, showing those jugs you seal up with a cute black skirt with it. you also have cat ears and tail matching your outfit." She said with a blush "W-wha... is it frilly?" I couldn't get my sentences in order. "Yes it is." She said then I hid behind her I didn't like the stares or the attention they were giving me. </p>

 

<p>"They look at me....like I'm sick or a g-ghost. I don't like it....."My voices trails to silence "Shitsu you know that she can't handle attention like that." She said to her but she shrugs "She has to learn somehow and besides don't find this cute at least a little look at her. She's like a kitten that lost her milk. It's too irresistible not to stare." She said to her "I agree with you...but still!" She tries to fight back (with words) then sighs "It's ok Imou. Try not to the stares as bad." She said then started blushing but was hidden by my respirator. "I....just can't think no other way...to..." I said trailing off to silence but Shitsu shuts me up with a kiss "Sssh, these are stares of admiration and a little jealously, look at that body you have." She said to me kind of calming me down but not much "j-Jealous of what?" I ask in denial  "You have a body of a goddess. just take these looks and let it boost that confidence of yours." Aisuro steps beind me "Ok, I-I will try." I nod then walked forward letting myself brace the stares and it turned out it wasn't that bad. "See, what we tell you?" They both said "Hush, you two." I shut them both up "Well, long as they don't look at you funny they are fne." Shitsu twitches a little "Calm, girl no killing yet."  Aisuro calm her down as well "I'm not going to kill." She nods to the fact she just might "Let's just go sign our names in." Aisuro said then we went on

 

*After a good 2 hours of wandering taking a look a what kind of teams we are dealing with*

 

"Damn, a lot of them are strong as all hell." I said "See, I told you they were." Shitsu just bragged on her knowledge about them "don't need to brag about it." I shook my head "Oh, I-it's team Ikari!!!" She squealed in our ears "where?" Aisuro looked around "There! Over there!!" She points to them who were right in front of us.

 

"Sheesh girl your squealing kill people. Say hi." I said then she made a huge grin "You know you're not even comprehending that they are right there in front of us." She damn neared corrected me "oh, seriously?" Aisuro said "hey guys!" Aisuro walks in front of them and Shitsu looked almost ready to pee herself in excitement "Oh. Yeah a fan wants to meet you. She's actually behind you but she's a bit shy. " she pointed to us "oh, hello there." the tall female greeted Shitsu with a smile turned to look at us "A fan eh?  Mighty cute if I may add. " The tanned, taller male looked at her "couldn't disagree with you there. " Same height as the other male but blonde haired and looks American but not quite "oh, m-my is S-Shitsu Nawajuri. " She replied kinda blushing.

 

"Oh, who are you little one?" Female asked me but dazed on how hot her fucking body was. Tanned, toned legs that looks like glazed caramel then as tan as the rest of her body. I continue looking at her almost intimately but nervous and shy as well "Hey space cadet. Are you on earth yet? " Aisuro flicked my forehead "Ow, Aisu-nee that hurts" I snapped out of my daze

 

"I asked you for your name little one." I looked in her eyes with that same look "U-uh Kiori Y-Yagami. Nice t-to me you.... " I said in a whisper "The names Ralf, this is my blond haired friend is Clark Still and this lovely lady is Leona Heidern." He said with a kiddish smile. I took a quick look at him tall, muscular as well as his lighter toned friend and with the way they are dressed. More likely military personnel or something of that nature

 

"So, you three are entering the tournament as well? Nice to see some new faces around here." (more descriptions of those three later) "Yeah!!  I'm excited to win this tournament!  I want to show off some new moves. " Aisuro exclaimed "hmm, you’ll need more than that to win you know that right?" She said and she nods.

 

"Besides we might run into her parents since they were fighters in previous tournaments." Shitsu said then gasps "I always wondered is the ship true? I see ring on your finger. " she pointed out "Surprisingly yes. " She answered "Oooh yeah!!" She said excitedly "So what about you three? Like how you know each other?" Clark asked "W-Well you see..." I try to come up with something but Aisuro beats me to it. "We all live together and dating one another so girlfriends." She said loudly "Aisu! Hush!" I went to cover her mouth "What? Why?" She looks at me "Don't say that out loud...That's embarrassing..." I said almost quietly "Are you ashamed of our relationship? or are you ashamed of what others will think of you?" She asked me "u-uh the latter" said in a hushed tone "Why? It shouldn't matter what they think of you." She said calmly being she's more expressive about herself giving the freedom to be her without the regard to others

 

"She's absolutely right." Leona said agreeing with her "One shouldn't be ashamed of what they have even it might be different then what others are used to. it's not your life if you let others tell you how to live it." She smiled and The three (Ralf, Aisuro and Clark) Agreed "I-I see what you mean" I nod and Shitsu also nodded "In that case we are all dating on another a bigamy if you will call it." She said "Yeah, that's right" I said before I see Leona looking at me "U-Uh yes ma'am?" I looked at her nervous a bit

 

  "Hmm, something about you just seems familiar is all." She said "Uh...ok." I nodded "Ok! Next step is find a place to stay till the tournament comes around. "Yeah, where do you suggest?" Leona ask her "Hmm, we haven't thought of where we would've more likely tried to improvise with some place." I said "So, nowhere so far." Shitsu said "Why not stay with us? I'm sure boss wouldn't mind it." Ralf said "I don't know but it's a shot and better than letting you guys having nowhere to go or train honestly." Leona said "Really?!" Shitsu got excited "Yeah really." She answered her back

 

"Awesome, well Kiori how about it?" Aisuro looked at me "Hmm, why not? No better place to train then in a military base?" I said but I could be wrong "Well, it's settled then let's get to it." Clark said nodding and walking over behind us "Just watch out around here fighters just might pick a fight for no reason "That so? Woo even more exciting!!" Aisuro said excitedly "And that's why you're the crazy one." I told her

 

"Completely false I'm not in the least if anyone that's Shitsu." She points at her as we walk "At least I can contain it who gets excited for a brawl?" She said calmly "Come on it's fun to fight to see how strong you are and if you can get stronger!!" She said excitedly "You sound like Kiori now, old and stubborn." Shitsu said the other three just listening to our stupid conversation "What? huh? I'm not old I'm younger then both of you!!" I corrected her "And bipolar." She said "I’m not bipolar. A little unhinged is all but not bipolar.” I said defending myself but only got looks of disbelief from them two.

 

“Agh…ok I’m a bit bipolar ok let’s march on. Enough about me ok?” I looked at them in question “Heh, Yeah ok. Don’t want to make you go boom.” Aisuro giggled a little bit before we reached our destination “Ikari base. Nice placed and secretive” Shitsu said “Well here we are. Let’s get inside shall we?” Ralf said to us all then walks past he front of the gate towards the bunkers and we all quickly follow ‘Well, looks like things might get better from here on in.’ I thought solely  
  
*End of Chapter 2* 


	3. Practice Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is in session

*Aisuro’s POV* “Whoa!!! This place is so awesome!!” I said excited and I can see Shitsu’s excitement Kiori just remaining quiet as ever but, I can see the shyness in her face. “Hmm? It’s not really all that.” The older woman replied. “Well, that is understandable. You see it every day.” Kiori made a valid point. “Hmph, I think it’s awesome.” I said “Hmhm, you three are fun to be around.” Ralf said “Hmm? Thanks man! You guys are awesome to be around as well.” I said smiling and enthusiastically

 

“Hmm, I guess so.” Clark said agreeing only I noticed when Leona was quiet “is she ok?” I ask Ralf. “She’s fine.” He said “Yeah, She’s called the Silent Soldier in some parts of the world since the tournament is worldwide.” Shitsu said sine she has more knowledge on this then me or Kiori “You know your history then don’t you?” Clark asked her as we all start to walk to the training area. “Yes, but only from 97 to about 2000 is all I know well of.” She said to him “Hmm, seems as if there’s something significance to those years she just mentioned.” I heard Kiori said lowly “Hmm, I’ll let boss know you two help these two get situated.” Clark said before walking off. “Well, I guess we can start and I’ll let Aisuro start first then Shitsu to assess where we are. Also, Leona and Ralf mind if you can help?” Kiori asked them this as a favor “Alright, I see no problem with that.” Ralf spoke up and Leona just nods. “Cool, Shitsu just sit back and pay attention see what you can learn from this.” She told her and she nods as well sitting down beside Leona and Ralf watching us.

 

“OK!! Ready!” I said eagerly in readied stance “Alright, hit me with all you got.” She said as I ran at her went to swing right at her body trying to avoid to hit her in the face. “Hmm, straightforward. You know an attack can tell a lot about a person.” She said and grabs my arm then stopped my swing. “You cut to the chase. You don’t like cutting corners or lying to people but a bit too predictable.” She said propelled me around and tripped my leg as I fall he quickly pinned me to the ground forearm on my throat. “Ready for Round 2? Or you wanna take a breather?” She asks me “Meh, I’ll go again, I held back and was kinda scared to hit you to the moon.” I told her “Alright.” She agreed helping me up “I want to learn elemental abilities like you and Shitsu.” I said as I got up “Well, that’s not hard. In any case your personality is what makes your element as well as whoever is in your bloodline.” She told me and I nod.

 

“So, how is it you have fire?” I ask her “Somewhere in my bloodline more than likely but if I see for my personality I can spark even being burned out I flame on.” She said sounding philosophical as ever. “Well, That’s one way to look at it. Ok let’s do it!!” I said sounding ready “Ok, first concentrate and focus on your energy to see what you get.” She told me and I did that at first I picked up little energy but it dropped as soon as I went to make it go farther “Damn!!” I said in complete fury “Don’t get frustrated. Calm down and try again.” She told me.

 

*Leona’s POV*

“Hmm, She’s really a levelheaded one huh?” I spoke quietly to Ralf “Yeah, she’s already showing great potential as a fighter.” He replies “It’s because she’s the only one who holds us together even if we start to fall apart. It’s because she doesn’t want to lose none of us. She lost so much as a kid.” She told us as we watched those two.

 

Intrigued a bit and wanted to know, I decided to ask Kiori later after she trains these two “Alright, focus and channel it.” Her voice said as softly as mine almost as if I was captivated by it “I-I’m trying...” Aisuro started to waver “Uh, May I say something Kiori?” I spoke up seeing if I can help a little.

 

“From a seasoned fighter, sure.” She said nodding. “Your element is like your personality like Kiori said but that has a different perception to one’s element.’ I told her “Ah, Makes more sense.” Kiori nods “Ok... let’s see.” She said nodding and tried again “You feel some energy well up? A spark, drizzle, crackle?” Kiori asked her as we all hear spritzing and crackling. “Lightning?” She looked confused as the little bolts surround her.

*Kiori’s POV*

 “Yep, you have the ability of Lightning because of how quick and energetic you are also, you are precise and powerful when you strike in life and fighting this is how this element fits you.” I told her and she looked actually surprised and happy. “Now try to make a little bolt like this.” I told her making a small lightning bolt the size of my pinky finger. “Ah, Ok.” She said “Hey, Leona I’ll go on and get something to eat you watch them ok?” Ralf said getting up from his spot to where the kitchens are “Uh, OK.” She only answered.

 

  “I think I got it…GOT IT!” She told me “Look! See Kiori!” She showed me excitedly and the lightning bolt started to grow and glow a red forming to a gauntlet “Nice, now come at me with that in your hand. Hit me with everything you got.” I told her “If you can that is.” I warned her before she quickstepped forward to me and swings at you.

 

               “Heh.” I made a small laugh and decided to duck quickly. “Fast but not quite fast enough.” She complimented but quickly slam her hand down making a crater in the ground. ‘Holy crap…too close’ I said as I managed to weave myself out of the way, then I take my leg to kick her in the side causing her to stumble back some. “Is that al- “She was interrupted by my foot kicking her back, sending her hurling in the air. “Nope not all of it.” I said then quickly jumped and flipped up over her before landing a kick on her stomach knocking her back down to the ground.

 

“Heheh, she is better than I thought…” She said before hitting the ground something in her just spritz into thin air before knocking me down then pins me on my back. “checkmate- damn…” She said before I wrap my legs around her arm and pinned her down arm to her back. “You wanna continue? This is getting rather interesting.” I said to her and pushed up with her free hand “N-Not done yet...” She groaned then pushed up hard enough to lift herself off the ground before quickly flipping on her back with me still on it and crushed me under her weight. “Heh, told you.” She said quickly rolling out the way.

 

I was dazed for a second before getting up looking at each other bloodied and stumbling. “Heheh…let’s end this before we get too carried away…” Aisuro said smiling I nod in agreement. “Yeah sure…you were right earlier fighting is fun.” I finally agreed with her kneeling as I caught my breath “heehee t-told you…” She said bit more tired than I before walking over to me stumbling a bit in pain in the crater she created “I love you Kiori. I hope you remember what happens if I’m in a great fight how I feel after wards right?” She said whispering in my ear “r-right…yeah I do.” I remember and looked at her seeing a red face on her ‘Fighting turns you on I see why her other reason to be in this tournament.’ I thought “Well, you want to take care of it right? Let’s go somewhere private for it ok?” I whisper to her and she nods before quickly running off. “Hey Leona can you train Shitsu for a little while? Show her a couple tricks or two?” I ask her and she nods “Cool, Thanks.” I thank her before running off quickly 

 

*In some place private*

              The area we were in seemed pretty secluded surrounded by barrages of trees and climbing walls for training and we were behind one of them checked to see if it was occupied and that it wasn’t she pinned me to the wall. “Mm~ I thought you were the submissive one?” I said teasingly in her ear never before seen her so aggressive before shoving a hot and needy kiss on my lips to which I gladly accepted it kisses her back hot just as needy before a quick scratch on my spine enough to send me shivers down my body. Her body pressing against mine as she broke it off only leaving trails of kisses down my cheek and jawline to my neck and licks there. “A-ah~! Aisu-nee~!” Moans to her as she hit a sweet spot on my neck “There we go, got you all relaxed now.’ She said lowly in my ear “Y-Yes you have.” I said completely shocked but a bit curious on what she’s going to do as she undoes my corset quickly, sliding a hand up my shirt.

 

               

                I gasp at her actions pushing my body to her hands which her hot to the touch “Ahhh~” I let out a pleasant moan while sucking on my neck then as soon as she reached to begin the left side I lost all control and pushed off a little. “H-Hey~…Haa…M-My neck feels weird.” I told her and looked at her confused panting a bit “Hmm? Let’s see.” She said kind of saddened, checking. “Nothing there ok? Can we continue before the mood dies?” She asked a bit whiny “Heheh, sure. Do what you were doing.” I answer and without any wait went back to work on my neck then slid a hand down my small but curvy frame to one of my breast and caresses them gently.

 

               

“A-Aah~” I moan a bit loving the feel as they were sensitive a bit “You’re cute being submissive.” She said to me in a sort or hungry growl “You haven’t made me sumb-Ahhh~! A-Aisu?” I was interrupted by a quick tug on my nipples being pinned to the wall, still. “Hehehe Yes Imou?” She said a bit causally before taking off my shirt as well. “Y-You really want it that bad~” I said before her other hand slowly traced down to my inner thighs. “I wanna get you wet before I eat you out baby~” her voice sounded seductive and low “W-well…make me wet then~I!” I said in a hushed tone wanting to feel dominated for a change as she starts to take her hand that pulled my nipple and squeezes them hard then leans down to suck on them gently Mmm, Ah~!” I moan couldn’t get a word out being how sensitive they were.

 

            

All I hear were satisfied moans from her mouth causing on vibrations on my nipples, my moans start to get a bit louder when she starts to lick them while pulling on them hard. “A-Ahh~!” I moan as she squeezes a bit more milk starts to rush in her mouth. “W-Wha? That never happened before~?” I was a bit surprised but blushing more than anything. She looks up to see my blushing face and smiled against it and sucked hard almost drinking the milk “A-Aisu~ w-we don’t even know if that-taste Ahhh`!” I was interrupted by a quick slap on my ass from her huge hands. “Mmph~!” She moans at the taste before licking my tongue around the nipple and sucked hard on it then pulled away to catch her breath panting a bit “Baby, you have some quality milk hun.” She compliments I just blushed red turning my head away “T-Thanks but…you didn’t have to Ahh~!” I was about to speak before she spanks me again. “Heh, now let’s get to business shall we?” She said slipping her shirt off and bra seeing her on nipples hardened and ready to be sucked on as my eyes couldn’t stop ogling at them before reaching out a nervous but needy hand to her boobs and messages them gently in my small hands. “mmm~ that’s good~” she moans as her knee start to rub against my wet pussy “Ai~!” I barely get a word out before she kisses me again hungrier but hot passion.

 

I kiss back wanting more from her as I start to grind myself against her knee. “eager huh?” She said after we broke off the kiss “L-Look who’s talking~” I feel a bit or red creeping up on my face. “I’m always eager for you two~” She said before travels back down my body with her hand then starts to rub my pussy lips “mmm, someone’s enjoying herself.” She kisses me again before shoving my head on her boobs urging me to suck her nipples like she did to me. “Please~?” She asked and I only did what was fair and lash my tongue at her hard nipple.

 

Feel her body shudder and moans in pleasure. “Ahh~ keep going please?” She kept rubbing her knee on my pussy. “Mmph~” I let out a muffled moan couldn’t contain my pleasure no more after I feel milk rush into my mouth, gripping onto her then breathes heavily as I break away “Whaa-ow~” I pant then back up “H-Huh~? Nggaahh~” She moans before doubling over I get worried running over “A-Aisu~ you ok?” Only answer I got was heavy breathing and screaming in pleasure as I start to see something tent from her pants. “N-No way.” I looked shocked while she looked confused at me “W-what~?” She asks before seeing it for herself “I-I have a futa~? W-when…how~?” She lost in confusion but she was hard as a rock standing at a good 10” and pretty thick “B-Babe…i-I don’t know...” She looked a bit scared but still in want for pleasure in her eyes. “It’s ok~ you can use me to get you soft again~” I reassured her before walking back up to the scared girl and kiss her neck “Y-You sure?” She asked me and I nodded “I am positive.” I said calmly before I travel my fingers to her new toy and run my nails along the shaft

 

“nnm~” She moans in surprise at the new wave of pleasure hitting her “Feels good~?” I ask her and she only nods slowly “Good~ I’ll make you feel better soon.” I said in her ear before teasingly move my nails around the tip of her cock then stroke slowly kisses her as I do. After around a couple more minutes of hearing nothing but our moans and her now pre-cum covered member making wet noises as I stroke bit faster then I smile as I got on my knees. “I-Imou~?” She calls to me and I nod “I’m doing by instinct~ I don’t really know what I’m doing~” I admit this being how this was my first time pleasing a cock. “a-are you sure~? Your instincts are golden~!! Ha~!” She moans as I lick at her cock head then kissed it “Wooo~!” another excited moan escapes before I finally take some of her length in my mouth

 

“Aaah~ wow that feels good.” She commented before pushing her hips a bit making take more in and while I suck on her “mmph~!” was all I was able to get out seeing her in so much pleasure I was getting wet seeing her like that, her moaning every bob of my head I make and gasp every lash of my tongue on her head or around her girth. I start to rub my pussy lips as I do couldn’t stop myself before she starts to thrust her hips harder I only gasp in surprise wasn’t prepared gagged on her but it didn’t stop her made her keep going.

“S-Sorry imou~ I can’t stop myself~ it feels so good mhh~ s-so close!” She was barely to get out over the sounds of fresh moans from her. ‘mmm~ so good~ i-I wonder what will her cum taste like now~’ I thought then bobbed harder and faster. “oooh~

~ h-here I cum!” At a throb and a push of her hips she cums deep in my throat feeling her slimy, hot seed travel down my throat but it was more than expected as it travelled at a great volume causing my stomach to fill up with it, starting to expand. “Mmm~ I think we should get back~ but you’re such a mess~” She noted while licking her lips watching cum start to seep from my pussy my stomach could hold in so much.

 

I would’ve said something smart if I didn’t have cum still in my mouth “well let’s see what happens come here hun.” She said making the ‘come here’ gesture with her finger and all I did feeling the cum slosh around inside bring a little pain she stopped me in front of her “We already started why not.” She tried but I shook my head declining her request and she nods understanding it was fair enough then started to gently rub my stomach to help the pain a little I only moan softly “Ooo~ Aisu~” I said holding on to her “I can be gentle when I want~” She said still panting a bit

~” She said still panting a bit “t-that’s what I need right now~”” I moan more as she continued to rub my tummy. “nnnhaah~” I moan louder as she applied pressure on to my stomach. “I feel something~ I-I think…I’m gonna burp~” I blush again and she smiled hugs me as she slid her hand as she wraps her other arm around me “Go on~I wanna hear your roar.” She starts to press her hand firmly on my still inflated tummy before a small burp erupts from me but it didn’t satisfy her knowing I had more in there.

 

“Don’t be so tense yeah~?” She said softly couldn’t really relax myself trying to keep the cum from spilling everywhere as more starts to drip out my pussy with a huge smile planted on her face she pressed hard on my stomach with her hand and I feel the cum spill from inside me feeling it puddle below me. “Nnnnaahh~” I let out another needy one from my mouth tasting the cum on its way out much louder and needier than the first attempt “Oooh~ there we go.” She smiled satisfied “H-How are we gonna..hide this?” I said pointing to my belly and she handed my hoodie “It should hide it, right?” she gave a questioning look and I nodded as it does hide it forgetting I made it like that for many purposes

 

“Then we should have nothing to worry about

“Then we should have nothing to worry about then~” She her breath caught up as mine was still labored then she helps put my hoodie and mask on as I tried to walk she helped me walk “Well...we have an excuse for this?” I looked at her as we walk back and she just smiled nodding “all we gotta say is that we wanted to explore this place and we trained as we went along.” She nods and I look at her “Not, ‘we just had amazing sex?’ Are you sure you are Aisuro?” I ask in curiosity and she giggled “Heh, I can go with that as well. Want me to?” She asked me as if she would do it “NO!!!” I yell but coughs a bit more shutting me up “as I thought.” She smiled chuckling to herself “we’re gonna be having soooo much fun!!”

 

*finally end of chapter 3*


	4. The More You Reveal the Harder it is to Hide

*Leona’s POV*

“they are taking a long time…what are they even doing?” I asked their companion and she simplu shrugged “Honestly they might’ve gotten lost, maybe” She answered and I nodded before getting up after our training learning that these three might actually win this tournament this year but I wasn’t to certain about it. “Shall we look for them? Or you have some other awesome power I missed?” I ask her another question and she went with the first option before we get to looking we hear rustling from the trees and some crazy arguing or so I think “Where were you two?” I asked them and they told me that they ended up looking around the base but while they were at it they trained at the same.

 

 “You looked around without me??” I heard Shitsu’s rage a bit but Aisuro quickly calmed her down “We’re sorry baby it’s that this area wasn’t enough for us the type of chaos we would’ve caused and potentially hurt you and we didn’t want that.” She smiled nodding and Kiori agreed with her “Oh, that makes complete sense if you look at it. Awe, you two are so thoughtful.” She smiled hugging them both as I heard a wincing from Kiori “E-Easy my stomach still hurt from Aisu’s punch.” She told her and she softened her hold on her “Sorry baby, Bad Aisu didn’t have to kick her like that.” She told her I just sat there laughing in my head “Heheh these three are a comedy to watch.’ “You three are really perfect for each other. I hope after this tournament we can see each other again like this.” I told them all and they looked at me like a child looks at their mother after helping them fixed their booboo I almost blushed seeing those three like that.

 

“W-Well how do you think they fare Kiori?” I ask her to change the subject and she started to think “Well…I need to train Aisuro some she is a bit too reckless and makes easy mistakes but really great legwork when it comes to kicking and countering.” She summed up Aisuro quickly “Shitsu I gotta see myself but I wanna hear from you. How well do you think she do?” She asks me and I think “Well, aside her lack of attacking power she has great speed and very crafty and smart on the situation at hand but she rarely used it. She lacked the willpower to keep trying after the first two attempts.” I told her as I see her look down “I have the willpower it just I need a push.” She said and I nodded “I-I see...nnh~ oh uh..we can continue this tomorrow I just need to rest for a while.” She told us and Aisu nodded in agreement and I waved them over to follow me “Hmm…I feel funny...” I said to myself as I walk us to my bunker since it’s the most convenient option at the moment.

 

*Shitsu’s POV*

“Wow, its well-furnished for a bunker. I mean it not crazy furnished but sustainable,” I said more like I was talking to myself rather while I got a look from Aisuro before she giggled “Mind speaking up hun? I’m pretty sure you complimented miss Leona here.” She winks to me and I almost killed her with a glance but as usual she brushed it off without no fear “One of these days.” I said only she can hear “Love you too Shitsu.” She said to me as Kiori just laid out on the floor “Good night...please don’t lose your minds..” She said knowing how we are “Don’t worry at all, Kiori these two are under my watch they won’t be to rowdy.” Leona reassured her as I eye her.

 

                “Thanks.” She said before Leona decided to pick her up on the bed “The floor is a good place for someone with a hurting stomach.” She said to her and Kiori hid her blush as her mask was off since she doesn’t sleep with it on. “O-Ok” She replied before closing her eyes sleeping “Well... what you ladies wanna do? I mean she’s sleep and all if we do decide to go anywhere someone would have to stay since she still get nightmares.” I said then Aisuro just smiled 

that’s saying ‘you go with her Shitsu, I will stay with Kiori so she doesn’t go through some sort of fit and start to be insomniac again.’ I just rolled my eyes before kissing her deeply “Leona? How ‘bout you and Shitsu go out?” She asked her and she nods “You sure you’ll be ok by yourself?” she looked in question and she nods “Yes I’m super positive,” She gave a thumbs up and I cheered silently walking to her “Where to?” I ask her and she thinks “Well, there is a club not too far from here.” She suggest “You sure? I hope it doesn’t cause any problems with that?” I asked her with a concerned look and she simply looked at me a bit shocked.

 

“How do you know these things? I mean did you follow us around or something?” She asked couldn’t tell if she was joking or not with her face too stern to tell. “No, I just examined as much as I was able to.” I answer her and she sighed “So much for classified information. Please don’t say Google or something.” She looked at me and I nodded and she just shook her head before making it to some nearby bar “Is this a lesbian strip club or something?” I ask her and she shrugged before looking at the neon lit sign saying “Queen of Fantasies XXX.” I just giggled at the name and Lena’s expression was priceless mix of embarrassment and a bit of wonder but mostly deadpanned “Leona-Sama..wanna go in? It can be exciting for the both- wait are you bisexual? I never asked you before now… I’m sorry.” I said a bit all at once before she nodded her head “Yep, I am actually.” She answered blatantly “W-well, you’re honest about it

“Well, why would I lie about it? It is me.” She said to me as I just nodded.

 

                “So, let’s go in I’m sure we might have some fun.” She said walking in and I only followed muttering to myself. “Wow, this is a great spot too.” I look around the club which had some royal theme to it as I see the strippers in barely-covering gold or silver lingerie in all different sizes and curvy shapes but nothing stopped me from looking at my real prize for tonight and that prize was Leona’s but being I know how she is that’s a lost cause so I was looking at the next best thing.  “Mm~ I agree Shitsu~” I hear her voice soften and more relaxed before smiling “I’m gonna go find some fun. You enjoy yourself.” She said before walking to a girl and I decided to do the same and found someone I never expected “W-Whoa it’s Mai-Sama.” I blush as she walks towards me in her usual red attire that can only hold in those jugs without them bouncing out of place.

 

                “Hello, there sweetheart. Wanna dance, hun?” She asked me “S-Sure.” I nodded before she giggled “I might need some help though, I wanna completely blow your mind tonight~” She whispered to me in a very seductive tone in my ear almost melting me

“P-Please do.” I blush even harder barely able to get the words out as she takes my hand and walks us to the private dance room. “Now~ I’m gonna put this on so you get a marvelous surprise ok~?” She said her voice still seducing me as she starts to shake her jiggly, round butt on my lap as she straddled me as I tried not to moan “There tied on tight~” starts to grind herself a bit on me as I hear a faint sound of a door closing “Ahh~ she’s here~

~” She said to me with footsteps walking towards me. “W-Who?” I was dying to see but the cloth could couldn’t let me see a thing but a silhouette that I couldn’t recognize “Heehee~” Mai giggled as the person sat on my lap as I feel her legs were more firm, still soft nonetheless and already she starts to give me one of the best lap dances I have ever experienced (Use imagination I got nothing here, sorry lol)

 

                “M-May um…t-take the blindfold off?” I asked her and she nodded or what it looked like she was and felt the grip of the blindfold loosen then falls before my eyes almost jumped out of it sockets and did a nose dive “L-Leona~?” I was in utter shock before she plants her lips on to mine to keep my blood rising for more “I-It was you? The whole…oh my go...” My voice trailed off as I start to redden around my cheeks and nose before looking up at her and had a satisfied look in her eyes but that look quickly faded away. “Now, we know you want more~ I mean you want more off your Leona don’t you?” Mai walk up to me watching her boob jiggle as she walks towards me “W-Well… I do and I want...to feel you too.” I said sounding so weird but she smiled as she was right up to me as they look at each other before nodding. “Alright.” Leona said then takes my hand to let me explore all over her body and she moans softly as I feel up on Mai’s as she leans over to kiss me as well but puts more into it.

 

                I was doing nothing but flips in my mind thinking this is nothing but some very lucid dream, but I was proven wrong when she bit my lip a bit hard. As if, she knew what I was thinking about while Leona kept my mind in reality as she plays with my breasts in her hand

s then squeezes them making a wet spot from my two nipples on my shirt. “Oh my~ she’s lactating milk~ that must mean they’ve been used a lot~” Mai teased “Hmhm, right Shitsu-chan? You three must be having some good sex~”

Leona said with a smile I was more than surprised she said that “w-we do~a-ahh~” feel a hand going up my thigh in the most teasing manner “S-sa-ma~ please~ don’t tease me~” I moan as Leona strip my shirt off then, she starts to lick my nipples as it sends another shivering pleasure in my body “o-oh~” I managed out as Mai starts to rub my very soaking pussy she only smiled up at me and rubbed more “N-Nngh~ oh fuck~”

I let out as she continue while Leona bites down on my nipples and well that was enough to make me my moan echo almost ready to explode before she took off my very soaked purple-laced panties and Mai just smiled as she looks at them and takes a small whiff of it then took I a lungful of my scent made her melt looking “Y-You are so…delicious smelling…your scent is nothing I smelled before~!” She smiled lovingly and I just blush looking at her before Leona took off my purple white shirt and bra off of me and she smiled as my boobs bounced back into place letting out a high-pitched moan as she pinched the sensitive mounds of hardening of sensitive flesh

“Dwaah~!! S-So good~” I moan in pleasure as they continued with their assault on my body “Mmm~ I wonder what other surprises you have in store~” She growled in my ear before biting my ear as my eyes turned purple as they look at what look like something pushing out my pussy gained a yelp as it drove its way out “O-Ooohhh~!! W-What is that?” I ask in question only Mai reacted with much excitement “Whoa~ It’s big!” while I heard a soft gasp coming from Leona “W-Wow...they actually exist…” She said softly only gave me a puzzling look in question “Come o-on Leon~a-sama…M-ai~sama~?” I ask them both and they touch it caused a huge shock of pleasure as my back arched before Leona pinned me back down on the chair before they lay me on the ground instead. “You have a mighty big member…well it was more than I ever anticipated.”” When she said member I almost went lost into space when she got up to show a huge, pulsating cock with a reddish tint near the tip as it looked like a 10 incher which looked threating to cause me to buckle and tremble at the sight of it as Mai started to mess with the head of it as I gasp more as she she had a hard grip on to it while Leona kept messing with my breast before shoving her pussy in my face which seems to be wetter than I had ever thought it would be.

 

“mmm~” I moan in her pussy as I lick away at her pussy lips as she held onto my breast for balance

as a moan as heard from the Silent Soldier as I loved the tasty of her juices as well as pussy and licked away at it as well as sucking on her clit while Mai started to stroke at it causing a moan out of myself as well being sensitive to the touch I shivered greatly she just giggled at my body’s lewd reactions to her touch as she strokes faster on it. “You’re so hot Shitsu~”

 Mai complimented as she continued to stroke my meat while I start to slide my tongue in her hole unable to get enough her moaning and her taste as I start to eat more furiously wanting more as I gasp a little when Mai licked the head of the cock then swirled her tongue around it with much ease while Leona’s pussy started to tighten around my mouth getting close to reach her climax letting out moans to echo the room while I keep licking away then around in her walls before sucking on her pussy.

 “Aaah~ so close~” She screams aloud as I wanted to cum with her I start to move my hips in Mai’s mouth as she let me take control while she rub her wet pussy moaning on my cock as I buck a bit as the vibrations shoot around inside me like wildfire burning pleasurably screams in her pussy once more as she squeeze my tits hard hitting her orgasm wall while I wasn’t too far behind as we scream in pleasure in unison cumming at the same time as I slurp up hers while Mai didn’t expect it to be so sudden kinda gagged on my cum before drinking up what she could. It was a huge amount in a matter of time before gradually her stomach bulge a small bit before pulling off as I finally as she felt my seed sloshing around inside her tummy as it bulges out a good 6 more inches “Mmm~ you cum more than I initially thought~ ahhh~ I’m so full~” She said to me as Leona pull herself off me as she wanted to feel it as she slowly rubs her pussy on my cock giving me shudders around my body “Ready?” She looked back at me with a horny look as I nodded at her then slowly pushed my length inside her and started to ride me as I gasps as my first pussy was my idol’s nonetheless the tightness and wetness she had in there I couldn’t help but pushed in deep as she let out a yelp “Leona~ You are s-so tight~ and warm~” I moan starting to thrust hard inside her as I was only halfway in her as she let out a raspy moan as I hit inside her holding her hips as she move along with my thrusting as my cum-slicked cock slide in and out her sex “Please don’t go easy~ fuck me hard~” She moan begging for me to hit her harder as I moan pushed in the rest of my cock moaning loudly as I hit her womb door as I start to thrust even more as she let out loud yelps and screams of pleasure “Ahhh~!! Yes~!! Baby~” She let out more screams and tightened herself to increase my pleasure pushed in her womb as I heard a pop she shivered a second before cumming on me “Ahh~ t-to think you were a slut~” I was surprised by the lewd reactions as a result I decided to pull her hair to see what happens and her pussy tightens more as more moans were heard I pulled a little harder as I start to hammer in her causing her to bounce some on me “Aahh~ Sama~ I’m gonna cum again~ I can’t take it~” I scream about to pull out not sure if I’ll get her pregnant or not but she slammed me in deep getting me stuck and screamed loudly as we both cum as I cum more than I did

we both cum as I cum more than I did with Mai and her belly starts to expand up to a pregnant looking belly as she drool with her tongue sticking out with her eyes rolled all the way back as her back arched as it was filled to the max

I smiled rubbing her belly some as it kinda flopped a bit as she I forced myself out her womb and pussy but she forced it in her ass screaming as I was surprised her want to keep going as she bounced on my cock I couldn’t help but thrust with her bouncing “O-Oh~ it’s so much tighter in here than your pussy~” I grip her hips as I continued to thrust in her ass while Mai come up and sat on my face. “Eat me~” I started to lick her pussy greedily. “Mmm~ Your mouth is magic baby~” She moans as she leans towards a bloated Leona and kissed her deep as she rubbed her tummy as it jiggled with each thrust and bounce “mmm~” She moans in the kiss as she was ready to let out a belch as the cum sloshed around more before she let out a huge one in the kiss caused me to cum on the spot from that lovely sound while I suck on her clit while pushing my tongue in her sex. “ahh~” Mai held herself up on her shoulders as more cum spread Leona’s stomach bigger as she looked 9 months pregnant with my cum in her full tummy as she pants heavily with her tongue sticking out. “O-Oh~ My turn~” Mai said as she went over to my cock and plopped her pussy on it as Leona’s leaked out her pussy “so fucking ahh~ yes~” She moaned as she waits for my size to fit inside her “Nhh~” I thrust slowly into her as she rides me as slow wanting to enjoy this as each inch spread her pussy lips wider giving cuter and louder moans as I progress into her. “M-more~ go rough~ fuck me hard~!!” She begged for me to go harder so I grab her hips and I thrust inside her hard

 

“Oho~ You’re big and so thick in me~” She cooed as she started to ride my cock. “and you’re so ahh~! Fuck I think I’m gonna” Before I can say the last word I was already cumming deep into her core. “aaa~ that was fun~” I said before passing out where I was with a gigantic grin on my frace with one thing racing through my thoughts ‘I made Leona-sama moan..hehehe.” Was the last thing I thought before blacking out.   
  
*end of chapter 4* 


	5. My Past Demons Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of two characters Yuma Yagami who is the siter of the main character in a sense and Rei, Yuma's long time friend and well something more in the past but that's to be revealed and this is where it start to turn a bit more serious

***Yuma’s POV***

“Heh, I haven’t been awoken for quite some time…this is sad because I miss seeing my adorable little sister and her friends” I said with sadness in my tone aws I walk around in a forest. “Only wish I can find out where they are right now though…my powers have been sealed since I was asleep since I knew the power would be too great for the slumber.” I noticed that I was in the Brazilian Forest which was more humid than I anticipated but I see banners and posters that says something about some tournament coming up then shows some of the contestants as I see them. “Oooh, They’re competing in this? I should get a ticket and surprise them maybe pay them a little visit.” I smiled as I tread along the forest floor while I was practically naked due to the clothing burned in her wake. “heh, I need to find some clothes first…I don’t think people would be able to handle the body I have…they’ll drool more than actually talking.” I said with a giggle then I see a tent with a duffle bag and a campfire site as I smiled looking at the bag then I pick through the bag quietly as I see it was some women’s bag but the clothes were more like hellish type of stuff but I put on the cloak and some shorts while I was closing the clasp on the front the chest.

 

“Well, Yuma-sama it’s certainly been awhile mistress.” I heard a familiar voice before looking at them. “Well, Rei. I never thought you’d still be alive.” I said as she was one of my closest friends before I met my sister. “My host wasn’t really that bad. She shown me ways time to time.” She answered as she was wearing a blood red shirt with black skull as well as a mini-skirt.

“I’m shocked honestly being the type of person you are.” I said as she smiled seductively. “What~ it’s fun to play with her mind sometimes~but time to time her moments of cuteness really stir crazy.” She said “So, Where is she now? Or you both separated?” I asked her and she only smiled. “I take that as you both are still together.” I answered for her and she nodded as she went to get another cloak that was red and black. “Well, I see you are away from yours if you just came out of your slumber.” She said and I shook my head. “Nope surprisingly we haven’t separated but I decided that we both needed a break from each other since she already got some people she loves more than me.” I replied but she looked at me dubiously. “Doubt that…why not pay her a visit it might prove you wrong.” She smiled as my own finally shown which was black stained and shark-like with my hair glowing a blood red that reached down my back also with markings on my face to indicate my demonic entity and that I am the strongest there is while it remained on my greyish-skinned body as if it was set in stone for thousands of years.

 

“Heh, Well you look amazing as ever.” She compliments as we both walk towards the blimps and banners leading in the direction of the tournament. “It’s so muggy out here….how do humans do it I swear.” We keep walking in the forest. "Can't you fly us there? I'm sure no one woudld notice would probably thing we have some nifty new hanglider." I asked her and she nodded. "I can but wouldn't they notice the fact we are more maneuverable?" She asked but I already jumped on her back.  
  
"Holy fuck you're heavy!" She complained "Shut up and fly!" I commanded and she sighed and flew nonetheless. "with your extra weight might take us some hours." She snickered "I SAID SHUT UP AND FLY!!" I scream with some fury and she flew. "Whoa whoa, I was jokin' calm before you blow a fuse hun." She sighed as I lay on her. "Still reminds me of all those years ago." I said and she nodded. "Yeah I know I was there when it happened and I tried what I could but I ended up getting killed in the crossfire." Nodded with what I said and I smiled. "I still thank you for trying when no one else would, I really do appreciate it." I thank her while we get close to our destination. "No problem I'm always here for you no matter what happen." I saw a small, pink blush on her face.

“That’s good. I hope you’re always there when I need it hun.” I said and she nodded at me softly. “Of course, we’re getting pretty close to our stop.” She told me and I practically scoffed at her “Finally, I thought it was going to take hours as someone claimed.” She looked at me briefly knowing she had something to say. “Well, I thought I was going to drop in mid-air, I got worried for the both of us.” She said finally as I was taken that to a lot of offense. “Hey! I’m not that heavy!!” I exclaim. “Well, Let’s test that yeah?” She landed slowly then puts me down.

 

“Waa, like 200 pounds have been lifted off my shoulders.” She goggled as I pin her to the wall. “Keep it up, And I will show you what it means to be the bottom.” I growled caused her to whimper then smirked. “Now now I was just messin’ I don’t mean those things.” She tried to defend herself but I bit up her neck before sucking on it then let’s go leaving a serious hickey on her pale neck. “Y-You…” She quickly covered her neck as it shown a purple like bruise. “Hehe, Never tick me off.” I told her before walking off then she quickly followed with a small blush of her own. “You know how many people saw that?” She asked and I giggle sadistically. “So~ It doesn’t matter the shock and embarrassment would be more amusing to me~” I said in my sadistic nature as she noticed it. “Reminder: Never mess with you again.” She gasps as the feeling lingered ever so softly on her neck while I turn around towards her and pets her like a little kitten. “Good girl, I am glad you understand me

now.” I said with a small, devilish smirk on my face.

“l-let’s hurry up and go please?” She asked wanting to change the subject before I start to do worse. “heh, someone is scared. Alright, Let’s head on to find her. This shouldn’t be too difficult right?” I asked her “Well, can you teleport now?’ She asked but I shook my head. “My power is still playing catch up.” I sighed in a disappointing fashion. “I still wonder who sealed you? I mean it had to be someone strong.” Rei said but I just shrugged then looked up at the crowd noticed a woman with blue, long flowing hiar that see to bounce a bit in her step. “whoa…I have to admit I like what I see so far.” I said as Rei turned her head to where I was facing and she gasps at the beauty. “Whoa…I think she’s some kind of goddess I swear I never seen anyone so toned, fit and sexy before.” She said taking the words out my mouth before I noticed as she looked my direction as if she heard us from our distance.

“Whoa…I think she heard us. She’s looking right at us.” I said before she walked towards us and we both wqalk up to her. “S-Sorry we didn’t mean to sound so rude. We just admire how you look and all.” I said complimenting her while apologizing ‘Nice job, you learn this stuff quick.’ Rei said in her head and I nodded back at her. “Actually it’s perfectly fine. I don’t mind the compliments thank you very much.” She thanked us. “So, what are your reasons for being here? Are you joining the tournament as well?” She asked and I shook my head. “Actually we are looking for someone that you might know.” I said and she thinks.” who might that be?” She asked another question and Rei answered “The one named Kiori Yagami.” With a nod she signals us to come with. “I know where they are just what are your relations with those three in the first place?” she questioned as I nodded and proceeded to answer the question. “Well, I am Kiori’s older sister and friends with both Aisuro and Shitsu while Rei met only met Kiori but as a small child. She wants to see ow much she has grown and to meet the other two.” I answered her without a problem and she took in the answer and points to Aisuro. “There is one of the three.” She said as I look up at her towering height. “Holy crap you are tall.” As she stuck her tongue out. “Only 5’8” Not too big.” Smiled as she gave me a bear hug. “Aghh! Y-You’re crushing me!” I said tapping on her shoulder. “I’m just so happy to see you! I missed you so much damn it!” She said as if she was gonna cry with joy while I smiled a bit, happy that she didn’t forget me. “Well, if you put it that way.” I said softly “I guess I can forgive you.” I smiled hugging her back while Rei watched almost wide-eyed but she waved. “Hello, my name is Rei Nakimura it’s an honor to meet you finally.” She said as Aisu looked at her. “g-give me a moment.” She said as her voice wavered while I keep holding her in my arms. “mmm, this is beautiful. Oh yeah, my name is Leona by the way since, I didn’t get to introduce myself to you all.” She said with a small bow while Aisuro finally pulled herself together and pulled away. “h-hi I’m Aisuro it’s a pleasure to meet you, rei-chan..snif…I hope we get along soon.” She said and with a nod she smiled softly. “I think I found my light side…’ She said to herself but Aisu heard her somehow.

 

“L-light side?” she asked but she shook her head. “Nothing it’s completely fine.” She said before hugging from behind. “So, you two are dating or really really close friends?” Leona asked and I nodded. “very close.” And with that Rei turned me around and kissed me out of nowhere. I was completely shocked about it before I took the kiss back. “mmp” I moan a little bit kissing back before she let’s go. “I don’t think so.” She said sounding a bit upset about what I said. “W-Well…” before I can even answer Kiori popped up and she stood still almost frozen. “Y-Yuma? Is that you?” She asked gently and I nodded at her. “Later we will talk ok?” I said to her and she nodded while Aisuro and Leona looked at each other then walked up. “YUMa!!!” She runs over towards me and tackled me

to the ground, hugging me to death. “Hehehe, hey little sis.” I said as she hugged me tightly. “I missed you so so much!” She couldn’t contain her excitement as I tapped her mask. “I missed you too. You look more amazing than ever.” I said, admiring her features as well as seeing her in a corset. “Damn, showing off are we now?” I said with a wink and she nodded with a blush. “I was sorta forced to wear this thing.” She said quietly and I giggled. “That Shitsu is really persuasive.” I said, jokingly before I see her then she as well hugged me. “Damn it! Don’t disappear on us again got it?!!” She yelled with some fury but much wavering in her voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to leave. I was locked away for a while for some odd reason.” I said to reassure her I didn’t leave cause I wanted to because I didn’t. “now, we are all together aain. That what matters,yeah?” Aisu said beaming while we us three manages to get us while rei looked a bit wide eyed. “u-Um…Yuma…” She called my name out wanting to be in the hug just couldn’t bring herself out to say it. “Come on you two. Join in the hug.” I said as Aisuro pulled them both in the hug and we all hug one another as I felt something I shouldn’t “What the? What was that?” I asked before Aisuro blushed like crazy then walked away fast. “Aisu?” I went to go get her but Rei went after her instead. “I’ll get her.” *Rei’s POV* I finally caught up to her then I asked. “Why did you walk off so quickly? Is it some secret?” I get in front of her as we were in some secluded area. “W-well…it’s kind of…embarrassing.” She stammered looking at me before I pinned her on the wall. “Tell me I’m not going to let you go till you tell me.” I looked in her eyes but she started to refuse and pushed against me. ‘holy crap she is strong.’ I was sliding back a bit but I managed to pin her still before rubbing her crotch area with my knee. She jolts and moaned while I felt something I never expected to feel. “i-Is that a…” Before I can finish she kissed me as I was caught off guard from the sudden action, then she started to press me against her. “yes…yes it is..” She said after a couple minutes of kissing, panting a little for our breath was being caught up. “mm~ that’s the hottest thing I heard~ so you have both or just the one?” I asked her but she shrugged “I-I don’t know..” I nodded and slid off her pants while she tried to cover her legs but I looked up at her. “Please, let me take care of this. You’ll love it I promise you.” I smiled before getting on my knees then I started to lick up along the shaft then the underside of it, earning loud and raspy moans from the girl as her pleasure was rising as I felt it grew harder and bucked her hips impatiently. I nodded before I take her head into my mouth hearing a shuddering maon from her. “A-Aah~ that’s it~” she maons as I was sucking on hard on her head before giving It a little bite on it. “Ahh~!” She moans aloud before I started to take in half her cock, gagging at the sheer size of it then snaked her hands in my hair with a grip on it that made me moan some before I was pushed all the way down to the hilt.  “Hamph~” I managed to get out as her cock completely filled my throat up I twitched before she moved her hips like mad, thrusting hard like she was in heat. “Aaaah~ your mouth is amazing~! It feels so warm and wet~ fuck I can’t contain it~” She moan while thrusting hard in my throat causes my eyes to roll back letting her take control.

 

Wrapping my arms around her hips she puts both hands on my head and started to picked up the pace. ‘oh wow~ she’s much more thicker and meatier then most men~ I love futanari so much~” I thought as her cock was plaguing my head, but it was broken as she hit the back of my throat

with much deal of force. “Shit~ I’m gonna fuck your throat raw~I’ll make great use of it~” She moaned while gripping my hair with as much grip as a sailor’s know. ‘s-shit~fuck me please~ make me your slut~’ I begged inside my head being all I could think of is her cock plowing me to kingdom come. “Ahhhh~” Moaned loudly as she cum so much semen it started to overflow some while most reached down my stomach, feeling it flooding inside me. “Ahhh~” She then pulled out and yanked me to the wall, my face kissing the concrete and my ass out for her to fuck. “A-Ahahhh~ n-no~” I moaned in protest but she already pushed in after ripping off my panties then balled it up. “So tight~ but not everyone should here you~” She said pushing in her huge 10” feeling it churn inside me while my ass burned from the fire her member provided. “W-WHAA mmph~” Before I let out a yelp of pain she placed the panties in my throat then started to pound inside me like crazy. As if I was her bitch she humped me like a dog while in my ass. “Ohh~ your ass is tight~ I love it~mmh~” She moaned in my ear before her moans became bit choppy as she picked up the pace while my breasts wobbled in the wake of her brute fucking, as instinct I tightened around her as a response to it. No longer in any worry to stop she decided to push in deeper before she groaned, feeling her precum coating the inside of my ass coloring it a glazing pink and red. “Ooooh~ I feel so close~ I’m going to cum~” She said and with that I decided to move along with her thrusting I couldn’t stop drooling before long she finally released in my mouth with force. “Ngghh~” Was heard from her raspy voice from moaning and screaming ever so loudly before I could back away she was still cumming and shoved her cock all the way down my throat and I couldn’t fight her with her grip on me so tight and was force fed her cum. “Ooooh~ fuck yea~” She managed to get out as I felt my stomach bulging a little due to the amount of it I had consumed in the short amount of time till I looked about 7 months in labor she pulled out. “Mm~ you look so much sexier like this baby~” She winks at me as I pant laying on my back in a puddle of cum and pants very heavily before I passed out. ‘f-fuck..’ *Kiori’s POV* “Damn, I missed you so much sis.” I said to her and she giggled at me. “oh, you have no clue.” I walk beside her while walking to find my girlfriend and her friend. “So, where did you go?” I asked her curious of her adventure and she sighed. “I was locked away for 5 years due to someone got afraid of my power.” She answered and I looked a bit surprised and I wondered what she had done to actually be locked away that long. “that’s mean, I bet you didn’t really do anything to anyone but help.” I reply with a small pout and bit of anger with in my voice because of the human min being fragile. “Well, It looks like we have to deal with it also not all humans are the same the ones who are skeptic of demons, angels, gods and such are the ones with closed and fragile minds.” She answered calmly while I smiled. “Well..i guess so, also I wanted to do something I wished I done a long time ago.” I said before she looked at me. “What?” I was cofused then I kissed her in the middle of the sidewalk. “mmm~” She let out a moan before kissing me back after 2 minutes. ‘k-kio~?’ she asked in her head being twins demons I can talk and hear her thoughts. ‘I always wanted to do this, like when we were kids I didn’t kiss you on accident.’ I said assuring her I felt this way ever since but then I pulled away. ‘Please, I want you as well as the other two.” I said with begging eyes while she was blushing major. “w-wow, I never expected that..i guess I can try it, so you were into incest?” she asked and I smiled. “Been into incest.” I said before Leona’s eyes widen seeing her husband down the street then I looked seeing him wearing my clan symbol. “Another…Yagami?” I said as Yuma looked in that direction. “Seems so or could be a copycat.” She answered as Leona and hugged him. “Hey, you alright?” She asked a bit surprised he’s out here and he smiled. “well, something told me that there was an energy here and it was similar to my own. I went out to find it and the source is that girl there.” He said pointing me out. “I see.”

She said nodding. “well, she is one of your clan mates.” She pointed to me while I walk up to him. “well, she seems strong, hope we don’t cross paths in the tournament.” He said to us both while I look him up and down. “he definitely has power inside him.” I said to myself and he chuckled. “she does this often?” he asked looking at Yuma and she nodded. “whenever she sees someone new or interesting to her she take a look at them and then process the info and then place judgement on if they are ok or not.” She said

with confirmation in her voice. “that’s slightly rude.” He said and Leona looked at him with a baffling look. “Rude? Who’s the one to talk.” She said and he dared not to say anything stupid and stayed quiet about it. “well, I have to be sure of who is who and what is what.” I said looking up at him from my height. “hmm…little weird but I can deal with that.” He said before walking to my sister. “your power is also immense. What’s your clan’s descent?” he asked and she answered the same thing as I did and he was beyond shocked by that point. “What? That’s really bizarre.” He said thinking too much he backed up and walked to his wif and smiled. “this tournament will be interesting this year, so are you gonna fight with me or with Ikari?” he asked and she shrugged. “I don’t really know exactly but it’s a possibility.” She answered and he nodded. “If you do I’m not going easy on ya.”He said while I run around to the base again while Yuma quickly followed. “I guess they got tired of waiting around for us.” Leona said as he just shrugged. “oh well they can wait.” He said as I look at him. “and what is it you plan to do?” I asked him but he just smiled. “what I can’t spend time with my wife, now?” He said to her while she just turned to look at him. “I don’t see that as an issue, if that’s the case where did you have in mind? These places are sort of crowded.” With that he sort of beamed. “your place? Well, I guess that’s better than nothing…are those two…pinheaded little flowers with you?” Questioned him as he knew which two she meant. “I don’t even know where they are now let alone staying with me.” 

                                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter and many more to come so be prepared


End file.
